Rangers apprentice: Fallen waters
by ForgottenFire221
Summary: Oliver farmer's daughter and young adventurer was definitely not destined for greatness or anything special like that, until she becomes an apprentice to the mysterious ranger corps' commandant Gilan. (takes place after book 12)
1. Chapter 1

The young girl lay, her eyes closed in the tall wheat field, her unruly red-blonde curls spread around her head. Her eyes popped open a pale grey but bright with adventure as a voice sounded from across the field where the barn and small house lay. "Get over here girl, there's work to be done!" Oliver Finn rose quickly turning her freckled face to the voice. Respecting her mother's wishes she took off in a run and burst through the door.

"Yes mother" A small fair haired woman turned dusting he hands on her apron and examined her daughter's dirty grey breeches and white blouse.

"Get washed up and help me with lunch before your father gets back" the woman said haughtily the ruler of her own home. Oliver nodded and ran to her compacted room, trading her sweat stained shirt for another one in a long faded blue, and walked out to the freshly filled water barrel to wash her dirty face and hands. The river that supplied them with this water was the center of the small town's prosper. It was a thick deep river with a smooth sandy bottom where you could find minnows and shiny rocks in the summer, being spring as it was now the river was filled to the brim with refreshing water from that winter's melted snow.

Returning to the kitchen She joined her mother in the chopping of vegetables and lean meat to make a cold unseasoned stew. As she set the bowls on the table Mother provided them with a slab of homemade bread and butter along with a pitcher of cool milk. Soon after the table was set a tall man walked in, he had a drooping mustache and wore the dust covered clothes of a farmer. His tired eyes lit up at the food and he reached for the bread on the table. Mother slapped his hand.

"Get your grimy paws off and wash up," Father smiled and tipped his wide-brimmed hat

" Yes M'lady" He walked out the back to the water barrel as Oliver sat in her seat. The meal was cheerful as her Father share stories of the new work-hand he had hired, talking as most families do they barely noticed the stringy meat and little seasoned broth. The topic of food did not come up in vain but as a task and it landed on Oliver.

"You'll have to pick up the meat from the butcher too, are you sure you don't want the hand cart?"

"I'll be fine" Oliver grinned at her Father happy he hadn't bothered to ask if she wanted to take the horse. Father stood up and glanced out the window before picking up the bowls and mugs from the table.

"You should get going today though, the best pieces are available in the morning, and you know you'll have to go to to Willowspring, we can't get high quality meats here" Oliver rolled her eyes and looked out the window too.

"I still have a while before dark, I'll load up my bags."

* * *

She began walking horizontal to the river so she wouldn't get caught up in the crowd of farmers returning to work. She had been given a bundle of bread, cheese and the last of the dried meat along with enough copper coins to pay for the food and if the weather got bad a room in the Inn, a thick blanket had been tied to her pack in case she got caught up and had to sleep outside. She had camped before and sleeping outside didn't bother her especially when the warm spring breeze was still blowing.

It didn't take her long to clear the small town and soon she was walking across the tree-filled hills heading towards Willowspring. The trip wasn't too long but every time she stopped to eat a chunk of bread she saw the sun sink lower in the sky.

After a few of these breaks she caught sight of the Fordon Bridge. The water close to Willowspring was deep and full of rocks creating a miniature set of rapids. Being to dangerous to cross a bridge had been built. The bridge was made of long wooden planks that stretched along it's expanse marked with a thick post on each corner. As she crossed she couldn't help the shiver she felt as she heard the waves rush underneath. Once safely on the other side she could see the smoke rising from the large town of Willowspring.

Remembering what her father said she decided to get the food in the morning and as of now rent a room in the Inn. It was a plump man with a long greasy beard who ran the "Hungry Hare". He looked fairly annoyed when she finally got his attention.

"What' he grumbled over the folk talking in the booths to the side.

"I need a room" She nearly shouted and pulled a few of her coppers. He counted them out and nodded to one of the boys standing behind him.

"Show 'er to the second floor" The boy beckoned her his words lost in the noise and lead her to a small room on the second floor. He'd disappeared before she could ask any questions. The room consisted of a small bed in the corner and a little table along with a chest by the foot-board. Oliver unslung her pack and leaned it next to the bed, She unloaded the last of the dried meat and chewed it as she contemplated what had happened. Slowly she unrolled the sheets and lay down putting the pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise.

Eventually noise or no noise she fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hello, anyone who has started reading this this is my first ranger's apprentice fan fic, i will be using OCs and well as canon characters and i will fill in the spaces not covered in the book, so if you don't recognize some things that would be why. Please review to help me improve on anything inaccurate from the books i will be trying took make each chapter at least 1000 words long, this one was a little short if you don't include the a/n but i hope that doesn't happen too much in the future Thanks for reading!**

 **-Fire**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver woke up early the next morning and sat up sending her pillow sliding to the floor. She cracked her back as she stood and began gathering her stuff. She headed down the wooden stairs relieved the Inn wasn't as packed as it was the night before. Due to the lack of people she could view the room clearly. The place was large, full of rickety tables and chairs. The floor felt sticky as she walked and the lighting was dim, coming from the few oil lamps hanging behind the bar.

She stopped at the front desk where she had found the Innkeeper the night before and leaned over to peer behind the desk. The Innkeeper was slumped over his stool, patchy clothes rumpled and stained. Having paid the rent the night before Oliver was grateful she didn't have to wake this sorry and probably drunk figure.

Once outside She realized many people were following her same tactic of early morning buying, but for them it was mearly because of market day. Stopping to scan the buildings the girl began again her shoving, pushing and prodding manuever through the crowd to get to the butchers shop

The butcher himself was a tall man with a mop of curly grey-brown hair and a clean shaven face. As Oliver walked in he surveyed her own appearence and began pulling from the meat safe that day's cuts of beef. With a half-smile the butcher folded his hands on the wooden counter separating them,"Anything, special you're lookin' for?."

After a price discussion she slid the majority of the carefully counted coppers across the counter she gathered the paper wrapped meat and walked back outside. The morning had already recovered from the excitement and the dirt paths were less busy. By refusing dinner the night before she had extra coppers to use in the market. Wandering over to the bread stand she found it empty except for the man running it and leaking a delicious aroma.

Though her mother loved making homemade bread, the bread at the stand was full of fruits and nuts and came in loaves, buns and even biscuits that sold for a copper apiece. Drifting closer she pulled the last of the money from her bag and examined the crude signs in front of each type. Having just enough for a loaf she set down the right amount and pulled the loaf from a small stack.

The man jerked forward at the youth and barked, "What are you doing" She froze.

"Paying," she gestured to the coins. He shoved them away.

"There's been bandits about, why on earth should I trust a strange young girl like you." Oliver bristled as he eyed the coins suspiciously and snatched them back. She did though understand his suspicion, Willowspring, constantly bragging about being the closest village to Castle Araluen was also the most frequently robbed village. Stepping away she was too angry to notice her bag had grown slightly heavier. When she had only gotten about five meters away she heard a yell and spun. The man had walked out from behind the stand and was running towards her.

"You dirty thief!" He picked up pace and caught the attention of others who turned to watch. Not knowing what to do she began to run from the small man who had already gained on her. Kicking up dirt and rocks in her flight she sprinted light-footed down the path and past the Inn and away from the town. Understanding the man's suspicion was completely different to knowing why he was chasing her. Legs burning she ran towards the blacksmith. As she passed the first corner and was nearing the entrance the iron supported door swung open, slamming into her head.

"Oh no," A tall cloaked man walked out of the blacksmith's and looked at the figure on the ground. The man from the market skidded to a halt as he saw who it was. His mouth opened and closed twice and he spun around abandoning the loaf of bread that had tumbled from Oliver's bag and onto the dusty ground. Gilan smiled under his cowl.

* * *

Oliver's head ached and her back was sore. She opened her eyes and saw she had been placed on a wooden bench in a small room, As she raised her head she realized there was someone else in the room. A man was sitting at the large desk that dominated the room. He muttered as he set paper after paper into a small stack. Dropping his quill he stretched his arms and said casually, "Planning on staring the entire time," he turned in his chair. Oliver jumped and pushed herself farther back on the bench.

"Where am I?" she searched the room for an exit. The only one was a tall wooden door on the other side to the room with the desk in between. The man stood up and looked down at her. He was tall with fair hair streaked with pale grey, his face was unshaven. and sported and a half-grin. The smile faded into a grim line as he looked into the young face.

"You were caught stealing bread, you are now in Castle Araluen," her brow furrowed as she fought to remember the events from the morning. Her eyes panicked as she realized what she had done. Opening her mouth to explain the misunderstanding and closed it over her impulsive tongue. Gilan nodded appreciation, and waited until she had regained her thoughts.

"They won't lock me up will they." She whispered.

He stopped and deciding she had waited enough,"Of course not, but there will have to be a heavy consequence. She nodded before looking up.

"Who are you?"

He laughed "Don't recognize me?," she shook her head,"My name is Ranger Gilan, I am the commandant of the Ranger corps, ever heard of me?" Her eyes widened. Of course she had heard of the Ranger commander, Ranger's were known for witchcraft and here she was in a room with one, more, the leader. Gilan watched her reaction curiously and a strange idea popped into his head. As he stared longer it was the only thing he could think of, he would have to tell King Duncan or Princess Cassandra of course but it could work.

"Sir," her voice interrupted his thoughts, "I came here to get food for my family ,is there anyway I could at least get the meat to them if my punishment keeps me here for a while." She stopped and looked down

Gilan nodded, "I think that could work out," already thinking of the letter he would have to send with the food he sat back at the desk.

 **A/N**

 **Hello, and thank you for reading and if you have time _please_ write a review to help me improve the butcher's shop is based completely off of book 11 when Jenny buys the leg of lamb. Gilan's appearance is based off of descriptions from the books, if i got anything wrong please tell me i hate to ruin any of John Flannagan's characters**

 **-Fire**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Princess Cassandra asked worriedly.

"She has a good spirit, besides if it doesn't work we can always send her back to the farm, and say it was only a lesson," Gilan answered calmly.

Cassandra wasn't convinced, "It's not a matter of whether we can send her back, it's whether she _will_ come back," She looked up at him hand clasped with her father's. King Duncan drew a heavy breath still deeply sleeping, but she lowered her voice anyway,"I don't want to tear a family apart,". Gilan kneeled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't promise you that, but as soon as I take you to meet her I'm sure you'll agree she has no intention of dying."

* * *

In fact at that moment Oliver had no intention of doing anything. She had been waiting for a long time, and if she wasn't being watched she probably would have ran from the castle that had thrown the crushing weight upon her. Though as she looked up from her booted feet the man watching her didn't seem like the chasing type. He was plump with a greasy face and bulging eyes that scanned the room occasionally to snap back to her every few seconds.

Before she had the chance to make her move Gilan came back into the room and grabbed her my the arm. As he pulled her she couldn't help but think of a hawk carrying away a shrew and hoped she wasn't going to suffer the same fate. He steered her through the halls and they ended up in another room this one fitted with proper seating surrounding a table. He deposited her in a chair and sat across from her without a word.

The door opened once more to admit two figures followed by guards who stood in front of the only exit. She stared down at her dirt covered hands and heard the two sit down.

"Oliver, I'm sure you've heard of Princess Cassandra and Sir Horace," Her eyes flicked up and Gilan looked pointedly at the two. Not knowing the proper greeting she was relieved when Princess Cassandra chimed in.

"Oliver, I understand that you are awaiting punishment, and think it is necessary to tell you, you will not be imprisoned for the minor crime," She glanced back at Gilan, " We have decided on a different kind of punishment," she swallowed and let Gilan take over.

"This is being announced privately for now but we have decided that you will become a ranger," Oliver's breath caught, for she had not realized she had been holding it, "This is only until you have learned your lesson."

"Why?" was the only thing she dared to ask.

"Well in times past Ranger training has been known to be...disciplinary," Horace exploded in a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter, and Cassandra silenced him with her hand, "So tomorrow in the morning you will report to my office."

"Um sir," she hesitated, "Don't Rangers work outdoors?"

Gilan thought for a moment,"What a pity, it seems I have to hand my paperwork over to Halt," he grinned smugly, "I will explain tomorrow, for now get some rest, the guards will show you to your room," Cassandra and Horace rose and walked out of the room followed by their personal guards then Gilan, last, two guards escorted Oliver out of the room and down the hall opposite the other party. Deposited in a small room moments later Oliver sank to the floor and closed her eyes.

* * *

She was woken at the fifth hour the next morning by a servant who had come to clean out her room. She realized to late that it was a mistake to sleep on the floor, as she stood stretching her sore muscles. The servant had waited patiently as she washed her hands and face in the wash room before leading her back to Gilan's office. Gilan was seated in his desk chair, busy marking the papers for Halt to read and fill out, happy to be done with it. He raised his head and gestured for her to sit across from him. Settling the papers to the side her clasped his hands on the desk.

"As you know the Ranger commandant works in the castle, but all apprentices train outdoors. Each castle is fitted with a cabin where the training will take place, though not used as often this castle has one too, in the woodlands south-east of Willowspring, we will be training there." Oliver nodded.

Gilan looked down at the paper he had kept in front of him, and signed it quickly then looked up, "What is the name of your parents farm."

Oliver swallowed, "Right.. It's the Pale Bank wheat farm in Greenswell," Embarrassed that her voice was choked up she stopped.

Gilan nodded and wrote it down, "And your last name?"

"Finn," her voice cleared.

Gilan stood up and opened the door and handed the paper to the guard, "Send this to the Pale Bank wheat farm in Greenswell with the food stored in the back," The guard nodded and walked away as Gilan shut the door and sat down, "That seals it," he scanned her features as she tried her best to control emotion.

"Thank you for telling them," Oliver turned her head, "I don't know if I could have done it myself." Gilan shook his head.

"Well I haven't had an apprentice in a while," He grinned,"This should be interesting." Oliver couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into as Gilan stood and began gathering his things.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, I hope you like this chapter as always review if anything is inaccurate i need to know, i cant stand ruining anything in this series. Thanks for reading! Oh and if you read this please check out my friend EmberFirestone2004 i dont know if she has posted her fanfiction yet but it is amazing! And i would like to remind you this has not been completely edited so if you ind a mistake please tell me**

 **-Fire**


	4. Chapter 4

Gilan had brought his mare out from the stables, after finding out her name, Blaze, Oliver kept her distance. Gilan had a pack-pony trailing him and Oliver refusing a horse quickly, jogged beside them. Gilan surprised by her choice welcomed it carefully not quite sure why. It wasn't a long walk, but it was hard, Oliver having worked with her father was determined to keep her pace up, and eventually it paid off.

The cabin was small with a fenced stable in the back, it was surrounded by trees that were pockmarked with trails that disappeared in the tightly knit forest. Gilan dismounted and lead Blaze and the pack-pony back into the fencing. He walked over to the door and pushed it open. A wooden table was settled in the center of the first room, to the side a wooden counter spotted with cabinets sat, a shuttered window was above it providing extra light that could be covered. A few copper pans were stacked on the counter and a thin layer of dust on the floor by the wood stove showed how long it had been since someone had lived there. Gilan nodded and turned to show her to one of the small rooms leading off from the main.

The room had a wardrobe and a bed and that was all, but having left her belongings at the farm she had nothing to set down and walked promptly back out. Gilan was already there and was examining the kitchen area he turned as she walked back out and brushed a finger in the dust and held it up, "Time to get to work."

Of course it wasn't him who did the working. For the next two hours she swept, wiped, scrubbed and cut firewood, the entire time Gilan said encouraging things like, "Don't forget the line of dust by the door," and, "Watch out for that log," as he watched. Eventually once she had finished he gave her a stack of clothes consisting of a tunic, breeches and a leather jerkin, he had also noticed her wild hair and had gotten her a brush from the castle. When she had found clothes that fit he gave her a pair of soft leather boots.

He then brought her outside where he presented her with an make-shift archery range. He pulled a canvas wrapped bundle out and set it down in front of her.

"It's a recurve bow," Gilan began "It's made so you can get more power for less draw weight," he surveyed the girl, though small she was pretty well built, She might be able to get a smal long-bow if she worked hard enough. Oliver in turn took the weapon and stared at the beautiful wood. It was made of strips of pine-wood glued together carefully to create the stretched "M" shape. The wood was pale in color almost giving it a glow. She took it in her hands and ran them down the smooth wood.

He unslung a leather bound quiver of darker arrows and handed it to her by the strap, "Ever shot before?"

Oliver shook her head as she pulled an arrow from the quiver,"No my Father wasn't a hunter so I never learned," she examined the feathered end.

"Well first you have to string it," he said pulling a thick cord from the bundle,"This one will work," He helped her hook the string on one end and use her body weight to pull it to the other. Once strung the bow felt tense and sturdy in her grip as she knocked an arrow. He quickly corrected her arms and watched as she struggled to pull the string back.

"Use the muscles in your back instead of just your arms," Gilan said watching carefully. This time she breathed in the faint scent of beeswax as she drew it towards her nose. She adjusted the bow so it was facing one of the posts that served as targets. As she released the string slapped her bare skin and the arrow was flung uselessly into the grass. She dropped the bow quickly and clutched the reddened arm to her chest. Fanning it in the air she scowled up at Gilan who was dangling a leather strap from his arm which he looked upon with mock surprise.

"Why didn't you warn me," She examined the red welt.

"You didn't ask," Gilan responded calmly as he passed her the strap. Binding it tightly to her arm she raised the bow again, this time the arrow shot straight but went left of the target and disappeared into the trees. Gilan pulled a second bundle out, this one a double scabbard with two knives.

"This," he began holding the smaller of the two knives, "Is a throwing knife, the blade and the hilt are perfectly balenced," he picked up the second knife, this one significantly larger with a bluish blade that widened at the tip, "This is a Saxe knife is of Skandian origin and made of hardened steel that can cut through most swords," Taking the hilt in her hand she held it up and admired the weight.

He handed her the throwing knife and showed her how to grip it lightly between her fingers. Her first throw nicked the post and bounced harmlessly onto the ground. Gilan shook his head, " You need to put more power behind it, you wont hurt the knife,"

The next try struck the post but didn't stick and fell moments later. Gilan nodded slowly, "Keep practicing," He sat down on the porch and pulled his cowl down. As the sun inched lower into the sky she threw the knives over and over again working through a cycle of hand positions that allowed her to choose which end hit the target, if it hit at all, once she had gotten the relative hang of it Gilan called from his silent watch for her to switch to her bow, until he had deemed her mediocre.

By the time he called her back it was dark and he had fetched the bag of supplies from the pack pony, taking one of the pans he lit a fire in the wood-stove and placed the pan on top. After watching him stare at the pan for a second she held back a sigh and filled the pan with a small amount of water from the barrel outside the door, by this time he had backed off and watched her carefully. Opening the bag she pulled out the dried meat and began breaking a few chunks off, she put them in the warming water and went back to the bag this time pulling out a bag of miscellaneous spices, raising an eyebrow at the disorganization she began sifting through them until she emerged with a hand-full of green herbs, sprinkling them lightly she bit her lip and stirred them into the softening meat.

Gilan watched curiously as she waved her hand at him and taking the hint brought her two wooden bowls she scooped with difficulty at the broth and managed to fill both bowls. Gilan set them on the freshly dusted table and looked at it, "Haven't had to make my own food for a while," he said as he scooped a meat chunk up with his spoon.

"Castle life make you soft?" she answered with a laugh and quickly closed her mouth realizing it had been the first 'happy' moment of the day. Gilan hid a smile as he sipped the hot broth.

Oliver chewed for a second, "What am I supposed to...You know as a ranger?" she blurted quickly.

Gilan raised an eyebrow,"Isn't this a question that should have been asked before you agreed.

This time more calmly Oliver responded,"We both know I played no part in the decision." Gilan nodded.

"Well I guess it is a crucial thing to know," Gilan set his spoon in his bowl, "A Ranger serves as a sort of information provider for the King, when we hear something we tell him or more often nowadays Princess Cassandra, and if something suspicious is going on we clear it up, all to keep the kingdom in line," Oliver nodded somewhat understanding and semi-consciously stood up and took care of the bowls and spoons. Gilan watched her approvingly, "No sorcery needed," Olivers face turned pink at the remembrance of the popular tale told in her village, now after less than two days with a ranger she couldn't help but realize how foolish her previous thoughts had been.

"Get some rest,"Gilan nodded, "You will be getting up early again in the morning," Oliver nodded again and walked to her room silently dreading what 'Early' meant as a ranger.


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently early meant before the sun comes up, which was when he pounded on the outside of her door, usually getting up early was first nature to her but after the long stress of the previous day it seemed she had only just fallen asleep when she was woken. As soon as she alerted him that, "Yes she had heard" and "Of course she would be right out", the pounding stopped and she looked down at her clothes, which she had worn the day before. With a half-hearted shrug she stood up and walked out.

Gilan was absorbed in a paper, which as he saw her come in he quickly signed and set to the side.

"I still haven't gotten provisions but the people in Willowspring were kind enough to send us a loaf of bread, so it looks like bread for breakfast,"Gilan gestured to the table where a small loaf of bread sat a knife resting next to it.

As Oliver began to cut herself a generous slice he continued, "I wrapped your bow up and set it over there," he gestured to the kitchen counter,"And if you want anything to drink the rain barrel is out in front, unfortunately the coffee beans they stored here seem to have gone bad" he said with a grimace to the cupboards. Oliver offered a faint smile.

"I cant say I've ever had coffee," She shrugged but Gilan looked as if he had been insulted.

"Haven't had coffee?" he shook his head, "Well coffee is now an the top of my priorities," He stood up and looked down at her, "As soon as you finish go out and practice with your bow and knives, I am going into town but remember, just because I won't be here doesn't mean you can slack off," with an ominous glance around the room he turned back to her, "I have eyes everywhere." He walked out the door and as she tried to figure out what had happened she heard Blaze neigh and the gentle clop of hooves as Gilan rode away.

Once she had eaten she acknowledged her mentors words and with a single nervous look around the trees she picked up her bow. As soon as she drew her arm back she felt a sharp belt of pain go up her right arm, with a yelp she released and rubbed her sore muscles. She went through the simple arm positions Gilan had taught her each one agony to her arms. Half out of fear and half out of respect she kept going with her teeth gritted and eyes narrowed. Eventually she switched to her two knives which she had found seemed already easier to balance in her hands, by the end of the hour the sun was up and beaming down, it wasn't dreadfully warm but for one working outside it was sweltering.

As she wiped sweaty hair from her forehead she heard a muffled clop and turned to see Gilan and Blaze coming up the trail. Grateful for the short break she walked up and saw a faint grin on Gilan's face,"Well I assume that was fun," he called as he dismounted and lead Blaze into the stable, pouring her a small portion of oats he closed the gate and walked over,"I got provisions as well as a coffee supply that should last us a while, keep practicing until I'm done then _I_ will see if you have progressed in any way," he took one of the saddle bags and walked inside leaving Oliver to resume her training.

When he returned he gestured for her to keep going as he sat next to a bundle of papers on the verandah. When he had settled she began shooting again aware of his gaze on her though it seemed he was looking down at the papers. Soon she transferred to her knives and began throwing them one after the other at the targets practicing the different speeds, she could already tell she was getting better for her misses were not often and more wide spread, and she could naturally feel how fast she should spin the blades on the basic throws.

When she walked to gather her knives he stood up, "You seem to have by-passed the horrific aim of yesterday and achieved," he thought for a second,"Passable, but now I need to teach you one of the most important aspects of ranger training, stealth." He held out a small bundle,"While in Willowspring I also got you this," 'This' was a hooded cloak, it seemed at first to be pale green but as she looked closer she saw it was marked with irregular patterns of olive, browns, and a few shades of dark green, she took it in her hands and rubbed the edge of it between her fingers finding it warm and soft on the inside. Slowly she draped it over her head and Gilan nodded approvingly.

"Lets get going," they walked behind the cabin to where the trees were thin leading to the thick forest. Gilan spread his own cloak out for her to see and she noted it was marked the same way as her own,"Now the point of the multi-colors is to break up the shape of your body, if my cloak were plain green I would be seen as a consistent green shape making it hard to blend in with the background, your cloak allows you to blend with multiple objects so if your enemy sees movement, which if your any good shouldn't happen, you will be hard to pick out," He waited for her to nod her understanding to continue,"The biggest thing when moving stealthily is to freeze when you think some one has seen you, it seems dangerous but if you were to leap into cover your movement would attract attention," Oliver nodded again Gilan sensing she needed some sort of demonstration held up a hand,"Stay here." he walked into the thick trees and almost immediately as he pulled his cloak over him she saw him almost melt into the trees, she kept her eyes glued to the spot waiting to see him move.

After a few minutes passed she glanced confused around the trees then turning back to the spot. She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to see Gilan emerge from the ground. Her eyes glowed in admiration,"Teach me how to do that."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys sorry there are bigger gaps between chapters but once school gets out I should be able to update more frequently. Again if there in any thing confusing or something that affects the story line or just something you don't like please tell me I can always improve and would hate to mess up anything in this series. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Fire**


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver walked out the door hair messy and yawning. It had been almost a week of carefully executed training in archery, knife throwing, unseen movement and the newly introduced geography and she had almost forgotten the trouble that ended her up as an apprentice. If it weren't for Gilan insisting on taking her weapons every night before she went to bed -Something to do with protocol- she probably would have forgotten her crime entirely. Gilan glanced up at her already drinking a cup of coffee, which she had found had a surprisingly pleasant taste, nestled in a stack of papers freshly shipped in from Halt for him to sign.

"You need to get your horse today," he announced standing to set his empty cup next to the cutting board to be washed.

"My what?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Your horse."

"I don't need a horse," she responded quickly helping herself to the bread on the table.

"Of course you need a horse, do you expect to walk everywhere?" he was surprised she wasn't excited. She shrugged and walked back into her room to put on her breeches and shirt with a leather jerkin and walked out again a few minutes later.

"Well I might as well get the exercise," she tried to convince. He sighed.

"Speaking of exercise, you are going on a run." he pushed back from the table and walked outside, leaving her to follow relieved that he had dropped the subject. Gilan mounted Blaze and guided the mare down the trail gesturing for her to run behind.

She began running reluctantly, arms swinging into motion at a steady pace. At some places the trail was thin others broad enough for many to ride side by side. Altogether she had never run it and had to watch Gilan closely to avoid missed turns. Every few minutes he would call for her to walk, or jog slower, so she could catch her breath.

After the best part of an hour the trail widened greatly and gave to a large expanse of fences clustered around a small cottage made of stone. The building bordered a field of tall grass and potholes or logs. As soon as she took a closer look at the fenced shack-like buildings by the main house she felt a wave of dread. Her thoughts were answered as a neigh sounded from one of them. She looked accusingly at Gilan who pretended he didn't notice and began walking in long-legged strides to the stone cottage where a old man was emerging.

"Young Bob good to see you this morning," Gilan smiled looking down at the short man.

"ey, good morning it is," Young Bob scratched the wisp of grey hair on his head, "I suppose this 'un is your apprentice."

Gilan nodded and gestured Oliver forward with a hand, " Nice to meet you," she extended a hand which he shook eagerly with his own calloused one.

"An you'll be needing a horse, that right." he began walking to the stables.

"Yes she will," Gilan said before she could object.

"Got some nice ones now," Young Bob said half to himself and nodded approvingly at Blaze before unlatching one of the gates. He lead a peculiar pale brown mare out. She had uneven dust grey splotches including one below her chin and one large one overlapping both eyes she tossed her dark brown mane and looked reproachfully at the stares. She was built quite a bit like Blaze but a good deal smaller she walked ahead of Young Bob like a queen and settled in the round fenced circle.

"Her name is Wind, quite fast if I do say but thinks she's mighty important," Wind snorted as if to show she heard everything they were saying and turned away. Young Bob pulled a tanned leather saddle from the stable and handed it to her. Warily she approached Wind glancing back at Gilan who seemed to be enjoying himself all too much. Wind stayed put as she settled it on the mare's back and, with help from Young Bob fastened the straps and the bridle. Wind tilted her head as Oliver prepared to mount. She turned back, "Do I need to do anything?" The two men exchanged a look and Gilan turned back.

"Like what?" She shrugged trying to seem carefree, but failing miserably, turning a shrug into a shudder. Turning back she placed one foot in the stirrup. As soon as she lifted her second leg up she leapt free and shook for a second muttering to herself. She turned back to the saddle and with a heave she settled herself on the saddle and glanced around carefully. Suddenly Wind reared back and with a powerful kick send her back legs up and Oliver into the air. She tumbled up and quickly thrust her hands in front of her to avoid crashing into the fencing. She was shaking once she stood up. She turned and saw Gilan bent over laughing, as he looked up he stopped as he saw her eyes were brimming with tears angrily held shook her head the moisture gone from her eyes. Young Bob hadn't moved in the entire session, but now as he gazed curiously at Oliver he elbowed Gilan roughly and whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"You didn't tell me she was afraid of horses." Gilan's mouth opened then closed as he realized it made sense. Having the grace to feel a trifle guilty Gilan walked forward and placed a hand on her right shoulder a deep red had begun infecting her face, far from the dainty blush the castle ladies prefered the flush spread from her neck making her pale skin look more like a tomato's. They would have to work on that he noted, nothing riles an enemy up like the sight of another's anger. He turned to looked down at her meeting her glare, fair eyebrows almost disappearing in the redness.

"I didn't know you were afraid of horses Oliver,' he placed his other hand on her left shoulder forcing her to meet his eyes. "Wind,"he called and the mare walked over looking confused and hurt. Oliver looked over to the horse and the flush began to fade from her face as the anger dissipated.

"Wind is trained just like you are to perform special tasks, one of them is to not let strangers ride her." Gilan continued and the comprehension dawned in her eyes, "There is special thing you have to say to ride her, she didn't throw you out of anger" he lead her by the arm to Young Bob who handed her an apple with a smile.

"Before you ride her say to 'er 'Could I'." Oliver nodded and took the apple shakily and walked back to Wind. she stopped hesitantly and extended the apple. Wind eyed it, she liked apples and the girl seemed nice enough, she took a step forward and tossed her mane sniffing the apple. Her soft mouth closed around it and she crunched on it as Oliver giggled in spite of herself as the horse's nose brushed her hand lightly. She walked forward and leaned forward towards Wind's ear and whispered,

"Could I?," The mare snorted and looked back at her as she mounted again. Oliver scrunched her eyes shut preparing to be launched again. Wind tossed her mane again and Oliver opened her eyes carefully taking the reins in front of her. She lightly guided Wind out of the fence and they stopped in front of the field, "Can I-"

"Of course!" Gilan interrupted with a grin. Oliver looked back then squeezed her knees on Wind's barrel shaped body and faster than she could have imagined the mare shot off. The only sound that was heard was Oliver's loud shout of excitement and the gentle thrumming of Winds hooves. She stopped and in her excitement let go with both hands, but as soon as she realized what she had done she snapped them back down. Oliver urged her slightly faster and they flew over the potholes covering the grass. When they spun around again she noticed they had come twice as far as she thought and Wind seemed the same. They set off on their way back and Wind skidded to a halt with a toss of her head. Quickly dismounting she eyed Wind to make sure she was safe. Gilan walked over.

"As long as she knows it's you you'll be fine," Oliver turned to look at him as he continued, "Have you ever ridden before?"

"Yes, my family used to have a few horses, we sold all but our plow horse for the chickens we have now, but before that," she paused "before I became afraid I guess, I would ride them through the fields."

Gilan nodded, "you're a decent rider, and that would explain it," he hesitated unsure whether to ask.

"I don't remember," she read his thoughts,"there was an incident in town where some boy was killed,but the details are blurred" He nodded again.

"Well mount up again, we have enough time to make it back before dark."

As they rode back Oliver had the reins clutched in a death grip as if any minute she would be sent flying. Wind sensing her new master's anxiety kept an even pace.

Oliver couldn't help but feel bad lying to Gilan, but it felt much worse to refer to her older brother as 'some boy'. She had been nine years at the time, and though it was a carefully trodden subject at home seeing the horses brought it all back.

It was a bizarre chain of events, just a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Her brother, four years older, loved to show off and had brought one of the farm horses into the town. He waved to the onlookers, who laughed as the horse pranced through the muddy banks of the river. Nine year old Oliver was among them and cheering gleefully. The mud was the beginning, the horse, used to the dry wheat fields slid into the red hot stove outside the blacksmith's. It reared immediately and flung her brother forward, he hit the ground hard just below the horse's thrashing hooves. As the laughing faded it was discovered he had broken his neck.

The fear crashed down on her that day, and the horses were sold the day after.

 **A\N**

 **Hey this update was pretty quick (mostly because I had it pre-written) and longer than most of my other ones. I don't know about any of you but one of my favorite parts in the books are the horses, but I wanted something other than the immediate bonding that usually happens when an apprentice gets their horse so I decided to build up Oliver's backstory using her fear that was hinted in the first few chapters. I hope you enjoyed this and as always please let me know if there is anything going against the original series or anything you don't like as well as things you do like, I would hate to mess up John Flanagan's series and I can always improve. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Fire**


	7. Chapter 7

Because Gilan was the Ranger Commandant that meant he had to be the first to the ranger gathering, which of course also meant they began travelling before anyone else. They had been travelling for a couple days, and as another part of protocol Gilan was not allowed to tell her what fief they were in or how long it would take. Which to Oliver was completely unfair. As they rode Gilan began explaining to her the aspects of the gathering, also saying that she of course couldn't ask others where they were and couldn't come into the main tent.

He finally relented to tell her that they were close and about his gathering tradition trying to surprise his old mentor Halt which he, as Oliver assumed and he seemed genuinely embarrassed about, never succeeded . So after they set up the large tent they got in their positions. Gilan disappeared into the undergrowth while she crouched silently about a meter from the path.

After a while of waiting the muffled clop of hooves she had been trained to listen for sounded farther down the path. Slowly a rider came into view, his cloak masking his face and body except for for a grey bearded chin poking out from the hood. A quiet hooting of a night owl sounded blending in with the natural chatter of the forest so only one expecting it as Oliver was could have picked it out with exaggerated care and slow movements she rose from her crouched position and with her cloak pulled over her body she slowly trailed behind the horse and rider. Gilan said Halt was used to finding Gilan behind him so he positioned Oliver in the back to confuse him while Gilan would wait for him to stop his horse to call the figure out then come up behind him, so far the plan seemed to be working. Sure enough the rider dismounted inspected the tree-line and with lightning quick speed turned and with a hand reached out throwing her hood back. He looked genuinely surprised when he saw the blonde haired girl beneath the cloak and as he was about to turn around a figure emerged and a gloved hand clamped on his shoulder. When the ride turned to meet his gaze Gilan burst out laughing, soon after the rider joined in and Oliver stood staring.

"What is it?,"

Gilan looked up and calmed himself,"Why its only Will Treaty!," he said laughing again and this time Will threw back his own hood.

"Up to your old tricks again Gilan," he said with a smile,"I must say I'm disappointed, you've never mixed up Tug and Abelard before."

Gilan laughed again,"Not as disappointed as I am for sure," he put an arm around Will's shoulder,"This is my new apprentice, Oliver,"

Will nodded thoughtfully," Yes I heard about that," He nodded again," You know, if Halt hasn't shown up yet I coul-"

"Look what we have here," He was interrupted as another cloaked figure on a dappled brown horse rode up. He dismounted smoothly,"Did you even try this time?"

Gilan looked at his boots sheepishly as Will burst out laughing again,"Nice to see you Halt,"

Gilan recovered," Yeah sorry we didn't get you, I was sure the extra weight you gained in your pampered retirement would give you away."

The grim face offered a wry smile,"With your office life you would know," he nodded at Oliver,"He needs an apprentice to keep him on his toes," she smiled faintly not sure how to react to the solemn man. He turned and with another disapproving glance at the two ranger mounted his horse," I'll meet you at the clearing when you've recovered your dignity,"

* * *

Soon after they returned more rangers started arriving, a small area on the tree line was full of shaggy ranger horses and the ground was spotted with small campsites. She waited enjoying companionship between the group she was witnessing for a moment deeply sad that she was only there for 'Disciplinary' reasons.

A quiet hush filled the clearing and she peered forward from her perch on a log to see Will, the ranger she had met earlier emerge from the tent a strangely shaped case in his hands and a black and white sheep dog trailing behind him. He sat down at one of the campsites next to an old one legged ranger who grinned at him and pulled out a similar case. They both opened them fiddling with what ever was inside, then they took it out, finding herself wandering closer she saw they were both holding instruments and grinning. After a few more adjustments the older ranger spoke up,"Lets start with Old Joe Smoke," he grinned and she saw Will smile in the direction of the big tent. When she followed his gaze she saw Halt shaking his head. She turned back and they started playing.

They played many songs some of which she had heard in her village like "Sunshine lady," which was pretty well known and a couple she hadn't heard before. They both played remarkably well and she found herself smiling and humming along even when she didn't know the tune. Eventually she saw the rest of the senior rangers flood out and Gilan walking towards her. He nodded to the two players.

"That's Berrigan,"he said gesturing faintly at the one legged ranger, "He lost his leg in battle and has resigned to keeping us entertained" he said with a smile.

She nodded then frowned in concentration,"How many are girl rangers?" Gilan stopped and looked around the clearing then pointed to a figure walking towards the crowd. Oliver studied her for a second she could make out a lock of blonde hair and saw she walked with a limp.

"That's Maddie, she was our first," He stopped, searching for a second then hearing them begin a new song lead her closer to the musicians,"Their playing the song of the ranger corps, listen carefully" She sat in the midst of the rangers who had gathered to listen and waited as they began to play the soft song.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked the update, my school is out so I should be able to update more frequently. I couldn't let Gilan surprise Halt, as much as I know Gilan wants to I just couldn't let him win. As always please tell me if there is and issue with the story-line or anything that does'nt match up with the books. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Fire**


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up early, earlier than usual and deciding to make the most of it changed into her clothes. When she walked out of her room she was surprised to see Gilan already up she couldn't help wondering whether or not he slept at all. He turned as she walked in, "Get some breakfast we need to get some extra training in," She furrowed her brow knowing not to ask questions but somehow sensing 'Extra' was not good. Silently disappointed he wasn't surprised by her early awakening she took a slice of buttered bread and put three scoops of ground coffee beans in the pot which she set to boil. Seeing what she had in mind Gilan quickly got two mugs and Oliver refrained from rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later they both had mugs of the brew Oliver's with milk Gilan's nearly black. She set down her mug and waited for Gilan to retrieve her bow and knives that he still insisted on keeping with him. She took them from him carefully and strung the bow while he began setting whatever he had in mind up. When she walked over slinging he quiver over her shoulder she saw he had created a more open space and was holding a large share of cloth in his hand.

"You need to learn to shoot moving targets, usually I would have a more professional way of doing this or I would take you hunting but we simply don't have the time," she raised an eyebrow critically at him as he flourished the rag in his hand,"I will throw this in the air and you will shoot it, be mindful this is a rough exercise and it's harder than it looks,"

She nocked an arrow and waited as he threw the rag in the air. She drew the arrow back paused and let it fly. The bow vibrated in her hands and she looked in despair as she saw her arrow slammed into the tree trunk behind the fluttering rag. Gilan picked it up as it landed on the ground and raised his arm,"Again."

"Again," he said calmly as her arrow flew under the rag.

"Again," _miss._

"Again," _miss._

"Again," _miss,_ she could feel the blood boiling up in her face and knew that Gilan saw it too.

"Again," Anger at his calm manner reached her last nerve and mostly out of instinct her hand fell to her saxe and with the whisper of steel on leather the powerful knife cut through the air and slammed into a convenient tree the rag dangling from the blade. If Gilan was surprised he didn't show it.

"Not what I asked for. Again,"

Tearing the knife out of the wood she glared at him and handed the cloth to him replacing her saxe in her double scabbard.

After a few more tries she felt she had gotten the hang of it, she found if she aimed off center where the cloth wasn't folded over she could usually place her shots without having the cloth jerked out of the way by the breeze. Gilan nodded eventually and she set her bow down to retrieve the arrows she could find.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about," she said raising an eyebrow. Gilan mimicked the expression.

"Please a simple mind like mine can't possibly know what your talking about," she again restrained from rolling her eyes, it was strange how at ease she now was with the Ranger, it hadn't been to long ago when she was terrified of his presence.

"You know the ominous 'we don't have enough time' and the sudden extra training," Gilan nodded for a second as if considering his options. With a shrug he turned his gaze back to her,"Well I suppose you ought to know, it does include you after all." He again looked up brow furrowed. "Ok we are going on a mission,"

"A mission!," she frowned in surprise, "I thought only 'actual' apprentices went on missions," Gilan raised an eyebrow once again.

"Well though you are not technically an 'actual' apprentice for the time being as part of the displinary choice of action you are playing the role of one, missions and all,"

Her mouth formed a silent 'O'. "So what is this mission about," Gilan rolled his eyes.

"And the questions start," after a pause he seemed to shrug at her nonchalant reaction,"Well one of the towns by the river has been suffering a severe sickness we believe to be coming from the river itself, it's our job to see where it is coming from or see if there is any foul play involved." She nodded carefully.

"That's a Ranger's job after all isn't it," she said with a small smile Gilan nodded.

"Now we need to start packing, it may not be a long trip to the village but the river it long and it may take us a while to find the source."

They both loaded up bedrolls and cooking kits as well as a foldable one man tent each. Oliver congratulating herself at only jumping away from Wind once was deep in thought, she felt she should be remembering something, but the feeling was immediately washed away with the excitement and nervousness of her first mission and before she knew it they had started the steady pace down the dusty path.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating, my laptop is broken and I had to type the rest of this on my I-pad that is horrible with connection(which is why it is shorter than 1000)but anyways thanks for reading as always tell me any mistakes in the grammar, timeline or storyline that goes against the main series I can only improve. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **-Fire**


End file.
